embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Inquisitor Lord Varquez
Inquisitor Lord Varquez of the Ordo Malleus Age: 745 rejuved to 25 M: 12+11=23 (+23 martial bonus)- Inquisitor Lord Varquez is a decent general, able to command full armies as well as the smaller forces he specialises in. I:17+17=34- Inquisitor Lord Varquez is a master of all forms of intrigue, ranging from political intrigue to spies to covert operations, there are few that can match him in the Imperial Trust and even fewer who can beat him. A:9+7=16- Inquisitor Lord Varquez has proven to be a decent administrator who can easily mange even large operations effectively. L: 16+11=27-''Inquisitor Lord Varquez is incredibly knowledgeable about the forces of Chaos in all of its forms, and has a good degree of experience with the other foes of the Imperium.'' P:14+14=28- Inquisitor Lord Varquez's faith is strong, having been tested countless times in his long career and not been found wanting. D:15+12=27''-Inquisitor Lord Varquez is a master of diplomacy, often being able to convince warring factions to unite against a common enemy, and even having dealt with several Xenos races in the past.'' C: 15+23=38 (+605 combat bonus)- Inquisitor Lord Varquez rarely takes to the battlefield but when he does he demonstrates why he could survive so long in one of the more dangerous careers of the Imperium. There are only a handful of humans in the Imperial Trust who could beat him in a fight, despite the absolute monsters that fill the ranks of the Imperial Trusts best fighters. Inquisitor Lord'''-'' (+4M, +9I, +2A, +4L, +5P, +4D, +8C)- As someone who has been given the title of Inquisitor Lord Varquez is one of the most respected and gifted members of the Inquisition. '''''Master of the Ordo Malleus (+3M, +3I, +2A, +6P, +3L, +2D, +6C, incredably knowledgeable about demons) – Inquisitor Lord Varquez is a master of the Ordo Malleus, and therefore is considered to be both one f the most respected Inquisitors of the Ordo and has the duty of overseeing the actions of other members of his Ordo, as much as can be done anyway. Veteran Inquisitor (+1M, +4I, +1A, +2L, +2P, +1D, +3C) - Inquisitor Lord Varquez has been in Inquisitor for well over two hundred years and has been tested with almost eery imaginable situation in that time, along with a few unimaginable situations. This has honed his skills to ever higher levels allowing him to successfully hunt daemons over all sorts of worlds and even more dangerously deal with the Inquisition's internal politics. Former Rogue Trader''' (+1M, +1I, +2A, +1L, +3D, +1C, capable of commanding spaceships)- ''Inquisitor Lord Varquez was once a Rogue Trader and still has the skills that he developed in that part of his life. '''''Former member of the Ordo Xenos (+1D, +1L, +1P, knowledgeable about Xenos) - Inquisitor Lord Varquez was once a member of the Ordo Xenos and spent over fifty years combating Xenos threats to the Imperium. ''Master of the Blade (+2M,+1D,+5C, +50 to melee combat rolls)- ''Inquisitor Lord Varquez is a master swordsman and has crossed blades with some of the most deadly beings in existence and come out alive. Much of Inquisitor Lord Varquez's past is shrouded in mystery but it is known that he was once a Rogue Trader. How he became an Inquisitor in unknown as is which dynasty he was a member of, or what happened to his dynasty. As an Inquisitor Varquez started in the Ordo Xenos and remained in it for several decades before transferring to the Ordo Malleus. As in Inquisitor of the Ordo Malleus Varquez earned to reputation for ruthless efficiency while avoiding collateral damage, when possible. This reputation, combined with his almost single minded pursuit of his duties without the level of politicking that many Inquisitors indulge in was enough to give him the respect of his Ordo and the position of Inquisitor Lord after a mere hundred and fifty years of experience. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters